el regreso
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Habían pasado 9 años desde que Jasper no regresa a Forks y muchas cosas pueden pasar con este nuevo regreso, incluso un reencuentro con el pasado. Mal summary pero lean la introducción ahí creo que se explica un poco más.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa c: esta es una historia que se me ocurrio hace media hora xd y pensé que podría subirla, si no les gusta puedo borrarla porque tampoco la tengo como tan planificada pero aquí les subo la introducción.**

Introducción

Jasper POV

Habían pasado casi 10 años desde que no volvía a Estados Unidos y sabía que al hacerlo me arriesgaba a mí y a mi pequeña hija Grace. Sabía que si volvía al país y sobre todo a Forks era inminente el encuentro con la familia de la madre de mi hija y eso no podía ser para nada bueno.

Pero me habían pedido tantas veces volver, la familia de Alice quería conocer a la niña y no era culpa de la señora Brandon que su nieta hubiera abandonado a una niña recién nacida hace casi 9 años.

Grace siempre me preguntaba como era su mamá y por qué no vivía con nosotros, para aliviarle sufrimientos innecesarios le inventé que Alice había muerto en el momento en que había dado a luz ya que suponía que nunca más en la vida volvería a ver a esa mujer que tanto daño me había hecho en la vida.

Desde que encontré a Grace en el lugar donde su madre la había abandonado me pregunté qué razón habría llevado a Alice a abandonarnos, la verdad es que yo pensaba que éramos felices juntos y creía que un hijo no nos afectaría como pareja, sin embargo, me equivoqué y en cierto modo esperaba no tener la mala suerte de encontrarla en Forks.


	2. capitulo uno

Jasper POV

No podía creer que estaba en Forks, la verdad yo había jurado nunca volver a Estados Unidos y ahora me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo. Grace estaba muy feliz por conocer el país donde yo había nacido, pero ella no sabía que en esta pequeña localidad había nacido su madre y tampoco iba a decírselo. No quería que ella se encariñara con este lugar si solo viviríamos aquí seis meses.

-Papi-me llamó la niña mientras íbamos llegando al pueblo en moto-¿tú me quieres?

-Más que a ninguna otra persona en el mundo-respondí sonriendo ante la pregunta de mi hija.

-Ya pero recuerda que tenemos un trato-rezongó ella creo que mirándome con seriedad-, y que no quiero a nadie que reemplace a mi mamá.

Pese a no conocerla Grace amaba a su madre y cada vez que pensaba en ella la idealizaba como un ángel o como la mujer más buena del mundo. Me dolía tener que mentirle a mi propia hija pero prefería eso antes de decirle que su mamá nunca la había querido y que la había regalado a la primera oportunidad que se le había presentado. No tenía el derecho para hacer sufrir a una tierna e inocente niña.

Apenas llegamos a la nueva casa Grace se bajó de la moto y sacó a su muñeca para ver cuál era su nuevo cuarto y jugar un rato. La niña se parecía de forma increíble a Alice, eran idénticas. Muchas cosas que la niña hacía o decía las había heredado de alguna forma u otra de su madre. Por ejemplo mi hija amaba caminar por los bordes de las calles, manía que había heredado inevitablemente de la mujer que le dio la vida.

Mientras terminaba de desempacar las cosas para conformar nuestro nuevo hogar, Grace no dejaba de jugar y hablar con su muñeca. Esa muñeca le había pertenecido prácticamente de toda la vida, cuando me la robé del coche de la mujer a la que Alice la había regalado la muñeca estaba ahí y supuse que la niña estaría feliz con ella.

-Papi-me llamó mi niña sin dejar de jugar con la muñeca-están tocando la puerta.

Fui a abrir y, al hacerlo descubrí a una mujer de avanzada edad y que se notaba que tenía dinero. Supuse que sería la abuela de Alice ya que había oído que esa señora tenía una gran fortuna y no me extrañaba nada que estuviera aquí para conocer a su biznieta.

-Hola-me saludó con frialdad-, tú debes ser Jasper ¿no?

-Sí-respondí invitando a la señora a entrar para luego dirigirme a mi hija-. Princesita ¿por qué no subes a jugar a tu cuarto? Estoy seguro de que hay un montón de cosas que no has visto allí.

Grace se alzó ligeramente de hombros y subió a su cuarto tarareando una canción. La señora Brandon se sentó y siguió con la vista algo enternecida a mi hija para luego emitir un sonoro suspiro.

-Es igual de hermosa que su madre-me dijo creo que recordando a una Alice con características infantiles-. La niña se parece mucho a su mamá a esa edad.

-Espero que la belleza sea en lo único que se le parezca-respondí con un ligero estremecimiento-, no me gustaría que Grace fuera igual de mala que ella. Hablando de Alice, no me gustaría encontrármela por aquí.

-No tienes de que preocuparte-dijo la señora con seriedad-, Alice no ha vuelto aquí desde hace casi diez años y solamente llama para pedir dinero y tratarme con desprecio. Estoy segura de que ella nunca va a volver.

-Eso espero-dije frunciendo el ceño-. Otra cosa no quiero que usted se acerque a Grace para hablarle cosas de su madre. Mi hija cree que Alice es un verdadero ángel y que está muerta y no quiero que la hagan sufrir diciéndole que su madre es un demonio.

-Hecho-respondió la señora mirándome con desdén-. Pareces un buen hombre que se preocupa por su hija, pero a mí no me engañas, ningún hombre que haya tenido una relación con Alice es bueno.

Su comentario más que herirme o hacerme sentir mal me hiso verificar lo que ya sabía. Alice era el diablo, y aunque su familia fuera adinerada y le pudieran dar mejores oportunidades económicas a mi hija, prefería que la niña no tuviera relación alguna con esa gente.

-¿Qué quería esa señora?-preguntó Grace mientras cenábamos.

-Darnos la bienvenida e invitarnos a cenar un día de estos.

Cuando ella terminó de cenar, la tomé en brazos para llevarla a dormir a su cuarto. Pese a haber llegado en la tarde ella estaba cansada ya que me había ayudado a desempacar las cosas de la casa. Mientras Grace abrazaba a su muñeca y se sumía en el sueño, le acaricié el cabello y le di un beso en la frente antes de que mi princesita me abrazara y se quedara profundamente dormida.

Alice POV

Toda la vida he hecho lo que he querido, con quien he querido y cuando he querido. No tenía responsabilidades ni conciencia y la verdad poco me importaba lo que pensara de mí el resto del mundo.

Desde que tenía memoria era un completo desastre, de hecho ni siquiera terminé el instituto. Apenas cumplí 18 años tomé mis maletas y me dispuse a viajar y conocer el mundo. Precisamente, ahora estaba en Brasil, bueno a decir verdad viviendo mis últimos minutos en Rio de Janeiro mientras el hombre al que le alquilaba un cuarto tiraba mis cosas por la ventana ya que no había pagado la renta.

-¡Espero que no vuelvas!, maldita diabla-masculló el hombre enojado en portugués mientras yo reía y la gente en la calle me miraba sonriendo.

En nueve años físicamente había cambiado mucho, me había cortado el cabello y hecho uno que otro tatuaje en el cuerpo. Pero seguía siendo la loca desastrosa y descuidada de siempre. De hecho por mi carácter fuerte, rebelde y liberal me apodaban la diabla. Ese apodo me gustaba y me identificaba a la perfección.

Sabía que yo ya no tenía remedio y que nunca sería una chica responsable y buena además me gustaba ser como era. Estaba acostumbrada a eso y nadie nunca lo podría cambiar. De hecho cuando tenía 18 o 19 años un chico al que no diré su nombre por respeto quiso atarme dejándome embarazada. Pero obviamente yo fui más inteligente y apenas la cría cumplió tres meses y el padre se descuidó, la regalé a una italiana que no podía tener hijos. Meses después me enteré de que Jasper se había robado a esa niñita pero la verdad ya no me importaba.

Esa niña ya no era mi problema. Puede que entre Jasper y yo hubiera existido cierta atracción que me llevó a ser un poco más romántica de lo normal. Pero entre vivir juntos algo así como una pareja y ser padres de una cosa que no haría más que chillar y necesitar cuidados había casi un siglo de diferencia.

Me dirigí al aeropuerto para comprar los pasajes a cualquier lugar del mundo. La verdad el destino poco me importaba.

-Buenos días-le dije a la vendedora con mi sonrisa más amable-. Quiero pasajes para el primer vuelo del lunes de la próxima semana a cualquier lugar del mundo.

-Solo tengo boletos para Seattle en el Estado de Washington-comentó la chica verificando la información en la computadora-¿le vendo uno?

-Bueno-suspiré pasándole el dinero-será. Tendré que visitar a mi dulce abuela.

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Se que no quedo muy bien pero tengo que irme a dormir xd si quieren dejar review pueden hacerlo gracias por leer**


	3. capitulo dos

Jasper POV

Grace era una niña muy lista e independiente para tener solo nueve años. Los fines de semana me ayudaba a hacer los deberes del hogar o el almuerzo y lo que más le gustaba era ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo en la moto o que le contara historias de su madre cuando estaba "viva"

-¿Cuándo se murió mamá tu lloraste?-me preguntó el primer fin de semana que pasamos en Forks.

-Cuando ella se fue yo sufrí mucho-murmuré aun con el vacío que Alice me había dejado en el pecho-, yo la quería mucho y obviamente que sufrí por ella.

-Pero ahora mamá es un ángel ¿cierto? –murmuró Grace con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos-, y me cuida desde el cielo.

Asentí en silencio con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa. La verdad la madre de Grace se alejaba de un modo increíble de lo que era ser un ángel, de hecho cuando la conocí me pareció la mujer más divertida, extraña y hermosa del mundo. Por esos años yo estaba en Italia y Alice trabajaba como camarera en un hotel de Roma, apenas la vi supe que me había enamorado a primera vista de su sonrisa y de sus ojos tan luminosos y expresivos.

La amé como nunca pude amar a nadie, ella era mi vida entera y ocupaba mis pensamientos las 24 horas del día. Cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada pensé que era el hombre más feliz del mundo y nunca se me ocurrió pensar que tal vez ella no me amaba tanto como yo creía o que tal vez en sus planes no estaba el convertirse en madre.

-Claro que es un ángel-le dije a mi hija mientras la abrazaba con cuidado-, además estoy seguro de que te quiere mucho y te cuidará por siempre.

Nunca se me había ocurrido buscar a una mujer para rehacer mi vida porque sentía que no la necesitaba y tampoco Grace quería tener una madre reemplazante o algo así. Desde que la había encontrado siempre habíamos sido los dos y nos llevábamos bastante bien además de que ya estábamos acostumbrados a vivir solos y depender siempre el uno del otro.

Ese domingo despertamos algo temprano ya que aún había algunas cosas que debíamos desempacar y Grace quería salir a jugar y conocer un poco el pueblo. No me gustaba que saliera sola ya que era demasiado pequeña y las calles eran peligrosas pero no podía acompañarla si es que quería cocinar algo para el almuerzo y hacer de esta casa un verdadero hogar.

-Prométeme que estarás en casa antes del almuerzo-le dije mirándola con cariño-. Llévate mi celular si pasa algo marcas a la casa y yo voy corriendo a buscarte ¿vale?

-Sí papi-dijo Grace sonriendo-, pero no te preocupes porque no me va a pasar nada además yo ya soy grande y puedo cuidarme sola.

-Eso mismo dijiste cuando te caíste del columpio la semana pasada-le recordé a la vez que le pasaba el celular-. No le hagas caso a los extraños y si te pasa algo me llamas de inmediato.

Grace me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Apenas la vi cruzar la puerta supe que si en media hora no volvía iría corriendo a buscarla.

Grace POV

Forks era un pueblo bastante pequeño, el lugar más pequeño en el que había vivido en toda la vida y yo sí que había vivido en varios lugares.

Con mi papi hemos viajado mucho y nunca nos quedamos mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio y esperaba que Forks no fuera la excepción. A simple vista se veía aburrido y corriente además de que se notaba que no había muchas cosas divertidas que hacer.

Me había aburrido de recorrer el pueblo así que decidí visitar el bosque para jugar un rato con Vanessa, mi muñeca. Mientras caminaba no dejaba de observar a las ardillitas que alegres jugaban bajo y sobre las ramas de los árboles, eran realmente lindas y tiernas.

A medida que iba caminando pude divisar una casa blanca, grande y que podía ser bastante luminosa. Decidí acercarme para ver si es que había gente y mientras lo hacía sentí como la puerta de la gran mansión se abría dejando ver a la señora que había ido a visitarnos cuando habíamos llegado al pueblo.

-Buenos días-me saludo ella con alegría-¿qué haces por aquí?

-Nada-respondí sonriendo-, estaba conociendo el pueblo pero me gusta más el bosque. Es muy bonito y su casa es muy grande.

-¿Quieres ver la casa por dentro?-me preguntó la señora sonriéndome-, serán solo cinco minutos además puedes pasar a comer o beber algo.

-Bueno-murmuré con alegría. Algo de esa señora me inspiraba confianza y estaba segura de que no me haría daño.

Mientras ella me enseñaba su casa me contó que se llamaba Elizabeth Brandon y que tenía un hijo que había muerto hace muchos años. También le conté que mi madre había muerto y que ahora estaba cuidándonos desde el cielo a mi papi y a mí.

La casa de la señora Brandon era muy grande y espaciosa además de que me gustaba mucho porque tenía un gran jardín y unas vistas realmente hermosas. Todo iba bien hasta que me llevó a un cuarto con una puerta blanca, cuando la abrí quedé maravillada. En ese cuarto había una cama con un cobertor rosa y las paredes eran también de un rosa pálido además de que había un montón de cuadernos empastados, muñecas, lápices, peluches y vestidos realmente hermosos.

-¿De quién es todo esto?-pregunté maravillada.

-Era de mi nieta-suspiró la señora Brandon con un deje de melancolía en los ojos-, pero ahora es tuyo.

-¿Mío?-pregunté sorprendida-, y su nieta no se enfadará cuando sepa que estoy usando sus cosas…

-No creo que se enfade-dijo la señora mirándome con cariño-hace muchos años que no la veo y ya debe ser toda una adulta por lo que tú puedes venir a jugar siempre que quieras.

-Nunca conocí a mi abuela-murmuré con tristeza-¿puedo decirte abuela?

Se me había ocurrido esa idea porque como yo no tenía abuela ella podía serlo ya que hace mucho tiempo no veía a su nieta y de seguro la extrañaría mucho.

-Por supuesto que sí-la señora Brandon me abrazó y me llevó al salón para que comiera algunas galletas y bebiera un poco de jugo.

Me sorprendía que una mujer tan amable viviera absolutamente sola en una casa tan grande y que su nieta tampoco la visitara. Si yo tuviera a mi abuelita viva le insistiría a mi papá para que fuéramos a visitarla todos los días, lo mismo pensaba de mi mamá. Me gustaría haberla conocido para poder haberle dado aunque sea un abrazo y haber podido decirle lo mucho que la quiero y querré por siempre.

Pero la distancia de la muerte no importaba porque casi todas las noches le hablaba a mi mamá y le pedía que nos cuidara a mi papi y a mí desde el cielo. Le hablaba siempre que se aparecía ya que mi papá dijo que ella era la estrella más brillante y luminosa del cielo y que siempre iba a estar ahí cuando más la necesitara.

Mientras veía la televisión el teléfono de la señora Brandon comenzó a sonar, no quería contestar ya que como no era mi casa no tenía el derecho pero lo hice ya que suponía que mi nueva abuela se demoraría un poco.

-Hola-saludé por el aparato-¿quién habla?

-¿Tú quién eres?-preguntó la voz de una mujer. Su voz era aguda y algo brusca además de que se escuchaba bastante ruido del otro lado de la línea-¿dónde está la vieja Elizabeth?

-No la llames así-exclamé enojada con esa mujer que no conocía-, ella es mi nueva abuela y es muy buena y simpática.

-Bueno, como sea soy la diabla-murmuró con normalidad-y dile a mi abuela que muy pronto estaré de regreso.

-¿La diabla?-pregunté algo sorprendida-. Ese no puede ser tu verdadero nombre, yo me llamo Grace ¿tu cómo te llamas?

Solamente sentí una risa aguda y extraña antes de que la tal diabla me cortara el teléfono. Decidí no darle importancia y partí a despedirme de mi abuela ya que tenía que volver a almorzar a casa.

Cuando llegué a la casa mi papá me estaba esperando con el ceño fruncido y algo enfadado. Sabía que me había demorado pero es que me divertí bastante en la casa de la señora Brandon.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?-me pregunto molesto-¿y por qué has tardado tanto?

Procedí a contarle todo lo que había pasado y como había conocido la gran mansión del bosque. A medida que le contaba que había estado con mi abuela noté que se iba enfadando y aun no entendía muy bien la razón.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con esa señora-dijo mi papá muy enojado-, además esa señora no es tu abuela y no me gusta que andes en las casas de gente que no conozco.

No entendía a mi papá, pero me daba igual. Yo quería tener una abuela además sentía que si la diabla estaba a punto de volver alguien le haría compañía y puede que ese alguien sea simpática y buena.


	4. capitulo tres

Jasper POV

No entendía por qué Grace quería pasar tiempo con Elizabeth Brandon, si esa mujer vivía sola y nadie la visitaba era por algo, además ahora mi hija quería pasar el fin de semana con ella. Obviamente supuse que durante la semana la iba a visitar después del colegio pero yo no quería ni podía dejarla con un familiar que fuera tan cercano a Alice, más que nada me daba miedo que alguien le fuera a decir algo de ella que no calzara con la historia que le había contado.

Me decidí a visitar a Rosalie, mi mejor amiga, en busca de un buen consejo. Ella siempre me había ayudado con Grace aunque fuera a la distancia y estaba seguro de que sería una gran madre.

-No entiendo de que tienes miedo-dijo cuando terminé mi historia-, Alice no está, no has sabido de ella en casi diez años. Piensa en que nunca más la volverás a ver.

-Sé eso-respondí-, pero me da miedo que Grace descubra mi pasado.

-Tu pasado no es malo-me consoló Rosalie mirándome con ternura-: amaste a una mujer con toda el alma y por eso ahora tienes una hija maravillosa. Tal vez Alice pensaba que tú eras igual de irresponsable y liberal que ella y en un punto fue así pero tu maduraste en el momento en que descubriste que estaba embarazada. No tienes que tener miedo, además has criado muy bien a Grace y debes dejarla volar un poquito. Deja que vaya a ver a esa señora y para que te sientas más tranquilo le dices que la vas a pasar a buscar el domingo en la mañana y que te llame los dos días que va a estar ahí.

Pensé en las palabras de Rosalie, tal vez estaba sobreprotegiendo un poco a mi hija y eso no era bueno, pero no quería que descubriera la verdad. Sabía que se sentiría culpable por mi separación con Alice cuando la culpa la tenía su madre. Sentía que había cometido un grave error en venirme a vivir a Forks y estaba decidido a irme de aquí lo antes posible.

El día viernes mientras Grace estaba en el colegio preparé una mochila con sus cosas y le dejé dentro un celular y el número de la casa. En esos minutos me sentía como el peor padre del mundo pero remediaría eso en cuanto nos fuéramos de este pequeño pueblo. Sabía que era mala idea que mi hija fuera a esa casa y odiaba la idea de no estar con ella durante el fin de semana.

-Hola hija-la saludé cuando salía del colegio-¿cómo te fue?

-Hola papi-dijo subiéndose a la moto y poniéndose el casco-, bien ¿y a ti?

-Bien-respondí de forma automática-. Grace sé que me has pedido permiso muchas veces para estar este fin de semana en la casa de Elizabeth Brandon, incluso ella me llamó asegurándome que no te pasaría nada y bueno… pensé un poco las cosas y te dejaré ir.

-¡¿En serio?!-exclamó la niña saltando de felicidad como lo hacía su madre-. Gracias papi, te prometo que me portaré muy bien, haré toda mi tarea y me comeré toda la comida. Gracias te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho.

-Pero con una condición-dije abrazándola con cariño-, el domingo en la mañana pasaré a buscarte y quiero que estés lista a las nueve.

La niña asintió y nos fuimos en dirección a la gran mansión del bosque. Cuando llegamos me sorprendí de que la casa fuera tan grande y espaciosa. No es que mi casa fuera pequeña pero la casa de Elizabeth Brandon era gigantesca.

Mientras ayudaba a mi hija a quitarse el casco la señora Brandon salió de la casa a recibirla. La niña apenas la vio corrió a abrazarla. Sentí una pequeña punzada de celos al creer que Elizabeth me estaba quitando a mi hija de a poco, traté de reprimir ese sentimiento y fui a hablar con la señora.

-No te preocupes Jasper-murmuró con una sonrisa-, Grace estará muy bien los días que estará con migo y te prometo que no diré nada sobre ella.

-Eso espero-murmuré con desconfianza.

Me costaba mucho despedirme de mi hija y no dejaba de arrepentirme de dejarla estar con su familia materna pero si como Rose decía la había criado bien no tenía mucho de que temer.

Alice POV

Odiaba Forks con toda mi alma, tenía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos en ese pueblo y no quería parecer débil y llorar así que desde que era una niña camuflé mi tristeza con sonrisas, risas falsas y comentarios irónicos y sarcásticos. Llevaba escribiendo un diario de vida desde que tenía casi seis o cinco años, a decir verdad iba como en el sexto o séptimo cuaderno ya que eran bastante grandes. Esos libros eran los únicos que sabían mis verdaderos sentimientos, sueños y deseos.

No quería ir a Forks, sentía que era muy mala idea y por eso me quedé unos días en Seattle en casa de unos amigos pero ya era tiempo de volver. Tomé mi moto y ese día viernes comencé a conducir hacia la casa de mi abuela.

Cabe recalcar que odiaba a mi abuela, esa señora quería que yo me pareciera a ella y cuando vio que no teníamos parecido alguno se olvidó de mí como todos lo hacen en esta vida. Tal vez por el olvido soy como soy y cometí los errores que cometí pero en verdad en estos momentos me daba lo mismo.

Cuando por fin llegué a la casa, estacioné la moto e intenté localizar mi cuarto. Cuando lo vi me trepé por las enredaderas hasta llegar a mi ventana la que abrí sin mucho esfuerzo.

Al entrar me percaté de que todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado hace casi 20 años, me saqué la mochila de acampar que llevaba y me senté por un momento en la que fue mi cama. Cerré los ojos por un momento y todos los recuerdos de mi niñez llegaron hasta mí, pero todo empeoró cuando al lado de una mochila que no había visto nunca vi la muñeca que supuestamente le había regalado a mi hija antes de entregarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté tomando a la muñeca-Como sea, nos volvemos a ver mona fea.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó una voz infantil que correspondía a la de una niña.-¿y qué haces con mi muñeca?

Cuando me giré aun con la muñeca en la mano pude ver a la pequeña. Era una niña de no más de nueve o diez años, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes además su rostro era fino y tierno.

-Soy Alice-respondí con una sonrisa y tendiéndole mi mano-alias la diabla, creo que tú y yo hemos hablado por teléfono una vez. Tú eres Grace ¿cierto?

-Hola ¿por qué estás triste?-me preguntó tomando mi mano e incitándome a que me agachara a su altura.

-¿Qué?-pregunté sorprendida y con una sonrisa-yo no estoy triste, estoy muy bien.

-No es cierto-dijo mirándome fijamente y acariciándome una mejilla-tus ojos están muy tristes. Mi papá dice que cuando una persona está triste se puede ver en su mirada y la tuya es demasiado triste.

Me quedé sorprendida ante eso ya que en el fondo si estaba triste pero estoy triste desde hace casi diez años y puede que más pero eso ya no tenía solución así que opté por no hacerle caso a la niña y hablar de otra cosa.

-¿por qué dices que la muñeca es tuya?-le pregunté poniéndome de pie.

-Porque es mía-respondió la niña frunciéndome el ceño-, la tengo desde siempre así que dámela.

-No te la voy a dar porque es mía-respondí tratando de ser mala con ella-además ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

-Vine a visitar a mi abuela-respondió sonriéndome con admiración-¡Oh! ¡que hermoso tatuaje! A mi papá no le gustan los tatuajes pero los tuyos son hermosos-dijo señalando los tatuajes que tenía en uno de mis brazos.

-Gracias, creo-dije mirándola con extrañeza-. Ahora ¿puedes irte? Necesito dormir un poco.

La niña se fue sin antes abrazarme al salón por lo que yo acomodé mi mochila en el piso y me puse a dormir. No llevaba ni media hora de siesta cuando soñé lo que llevo soñando desde hace mucho tiempo:

_Estaba yo en el pabellón del hospital donde había dado a luz a mi hija y era ese momento, el momento del parto. Estaba sola con los médicos, le habían avisado a Jasper que estaba ahí pero él no había llegado y tenía mucho miedo por lo que podría pasar luego._

_Cuando sentí el llanto de la niña, pensé que todo se había terminado que tal vez ahora podría querer a mi hija pero cuando intentaron pasármela envuelta en una manta para que la cargara supe que nunca podría ser madre._

_-¡No, no, llévensela!-exclamé mientras lloraba y le daba la espalda al doctor que cargaba a mi hija-¡No puedo, yo no puedo, yo no puedo! ¡No la quiero! ¡No la quiero!_

Cuando desperté, tenía lágrimas en mis mejillas y comencé a llorar como cada vez que recordaba lo que le había hecho a mi bebé. Intenté sobreponerme y recordar los motivos que me motivaron a regalarla entonces ya pude secar mi llanto y recordé que era momento de hablar con mi abuela.

**Holaaa c: perdón por la ausencia xd pero ya he llegado con un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado y trataré de actualizar más seguido n.n-Gracias por leer *-* 33333**

**Reviews n.n**

**-princessoftherock: Hola como estas? Espero que bien c: Alice está así por muchos motivos que más adelante se irán descubriendo además de que ya conoció a su hija aunque aun no sabe quien es. Esperemos a ver como se llevan en el próximo capitulo. Gracias por leer *-***


	5. capitulo cuatro

Grace POV

Alice era la mujer más extraña y bonita que había conocido en la vida. Ella era bajita, delgada, tenía tatuajes en uno de sus brazos, su cabello era corto, rebelde y cuyas puntas apuntaban en diversas direcciones, su rostro era fino y se asemejaba al de un pequeño duendecillo, sus ojos eran muy bonitos, eran verdes pero tenían una tristeza demasiado profunda en ellos. Su ropa también era algo increíble, vestía unos pantalones, polera, chaqueta y botas de montar que eran de color negro.

Usaba un poco de delineador y de sombra de ojos negra. Sin lugar a dudas nunca había conocido a alguien así en mi vida pero estaba segura de que ella era una muy buena persona. Me gustaban sus tatuajes y su estilo agresivo tan poco común en una chica. Habíamos hablado muy poco rato ya que ella quería dormir un poco, de seguro venía desde muy lejos y estaba cansada del viaje.

No le dije nada a mi abuela de que Alice estaba en casa ya que de seguro ella quería darle una sorpresa, sin embargo, la señora Brandon no parecía muy feliz cuando su nieta fue a hablar con ella. Intenté ignoras los gritos y la discusión que se estaba desarrollando y subí al cuarto donde había dejado a Vanessa.

Comencé a hablarle a Vanessa sobre Alice y lo simpática que ella era. Siempre había dicho que cuando quisiera una mamá iba a escogerla y hasta ahora Alice era la mejor opción para ese papel, quería que ella fuera mi madre. Pese a no conocerla muy bien me gustaba su estilo y estaba segura de que sería una buena mamá.

Mientras escribía sobre ella en mi diario de vida Alice entró azotando la puerta con fuerza. Parecía enfadada y me miró enarcando una ceja con algo de extrañeza.

-¿Por qué no te has ido a tu casa?-preguntó con voz brusca igual que en el teléfono-además parece que no te han enseñado que robar es malo porque la muñequita que tienes en tus manos es mía.

-¡No es cierto!-grité aferrándome a Vanessa con fuerza-yo la traje es mía y no te la voy a regalar nunca.

-Como sea-masculló mirándome con rudeza-. Sal de mi cuarto, no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo.

-Diabla-murmuró mi abuela entrando a la habitación-, este cuarto ahora es de ella, si quieres quedarte van a tener que compartirlo.

-¡Bien!-gritó Alice muy enfadada-pero que no se atreva a tocar mis cosas si no quiere que le corte las manos.

No le di importancia a lo que dijo y me abrasé a mi muñeca a la vez que observaba como Alice sacaba de su mochila algunos cuadernos que eran grandes y bastante antiguos. La lógica me dijo que tal vez eran sus diarios de vida. Me emocioné mucho yo también escribía diarios de vida desde que era muy pequeñita y en ellos podía decir todas las cosas que quería saber de mi mamá.

-¡¿Tienes diarios de vida?!-le pregunté haciendo el ademán para ver uno.

-Sí-respondió tomando los cuadernos antes que yo-pero por si no lo sabes son privados. No puedes leerlos.

-Yo también tengo-le sonreí con ganas-, mi papá me compró el primero cuando tenía seis años.

-¿Qué pasó con tu mamá?-me preguntó mientras se retocaba el maquillaje de los labios-Siempre hablas de tu papá pero nunca de tu madre ¿acaso no la quieres?

-Sí la quiero-susurré con algo de pesar-pero ella murió y no la conozco pero sé que es un ángel y que me cuida desde el cielo.

Ali me musitó un lo siento con una sonrisita un tanto nerviosa y prosiguió a deshacer la cama para sacar algunas mantas y una almohada que colocó en el piso. De su gran mochila sacó un saco de dormir que colocó a los pies de la cama.

-Bueno si la vieja Elizabeth pregunta por qué no bajé a almorzar dile que no tengo hambre-dijo sonriéndome mientras se sentaba en el marco de la ventana con sus diarios de vida en las piernas y sujetando un lápiz con fuerza-. Nos vemos luego Grace.

Se despidió con la mano y se tiró por la ventana hacia el frio bosque que se extendía desde la casa hacia una inmensidad inimaginable.

Alice POV

Necesitaba despejarme un poco la discusión con mi abuela me había agotado. Ella no me quería en su casa y yo no me quería ir porque necesitaba pasar aunque fuera una semana en un lugar antes de tomar las maletas y marcharme para siempre. Comencé a caminar a lo largo del bosque por donde tantas veces siendo una niña caminé tantas veces sin perderme.

Estaba un tanto confundida, sin lugar a dudas conocer a esa niñita, la tal Grace me había afectado. Le calculaba unos nueve o diez años, la misma edad que tendría mi hija en esos momentos. A veces me preguntaba cómo sería mi vida si es que no hubiese abandonado a Jasper ni a la niña, pensaba y soñaba que tal vez hubiésemos sido felices pero luego recordaba mis razones para dejarlos y eso me hacía recapacitar y convencerme de que había hecho lo correcto.

Comencé a escribir un poco en mi diario de vida a la vez que a mi mente se venían los recuerdos de mi infancia y adolescencia que pasé en Mississippi junto a mi alocada madre. Era extraño como la vida te cambia en tan solo un minuto. Me cambió por primera vez cuando era apenas una niña y volvió a cambiarme a los 18 años cuando por desgracia me descubrí embarazada.

Tenía asumido que no iba a volver a ver a mi hija nunca más en la vida y eso en parte me tranquilizaba. Pese a que habían pasado los años, intentaba que la conciencia no me pesara, es decir, soy la diabla y nunca me he sentido culpable por nada, he hecho lo que he querido y mi vida es perfecta y feliz.

Si bien había sido madre por tres meses fui bastante mala y poco cariñosa, apenas cargaba a la niña en brazos ya que no quería quererla. En esos años Jasper no vivía con migo, ósea habíamos viajado juntos a lo largo de Italia pero al volver a Roma cada uno se fue a su departamento y en esa ciudad fue donde nació la niña. Recuerdo que todas las noches lloraba porque no podía querer a mi propia hija y porque no debía tener lazos afectivos con ella. Desde que supe que la estaba esperando sentí un miedo que superaba la normalidad e intenté buscarle soluciones al problema. Le dije a Jazz porque sentí que había confianza y porque lo amaba y pensé que él me iba a ayudar pero en vez de eso se encaprichó con la idea de ser padre, y prácticamente me cuido como si fuese una niña chiquita que se había enfermado. Nunca se me pasó por la mente abortar, tal vez porque algo de amor sentía por mi bebé y porque guardaba la secreta esperanza de poder ser una buena madre, pero todo eso cambió en el minuto en que ella nació.

En el fondo de mi alma deseaba que mi hija y Jasper fueran felices, estaba segura de que la niña sería feliz con cualquiera menos con migo. Hay personas que nacen para ser madres pero yo no, simplemente me asusté y no supe hacer nada más que salir corriendo e intentar recuperar mi vida desde antes de conocer a Jasper.

Dejé de pensar en esas cosas y decidí dar una vuelta por el pueblo. La verdad casi todo estaba igual pero me pasé casi todo el día recorriendo las tiendas y viendo a los niños en las plazas y parques. Pensé que la soledad era mi único y posible destino ya que había alejado a todos los que alguna vez me demostraron cariño. No podía decir que estaba arrepentida porque no era cierto simplemente la melancolía me azotaba de vez en cuando.

Volví a la casa muy tarde y cuando llegué Grace estaba durmiendo abrazada a mi muñeca. De todas formas se la iba a regalar así que eso ya había dejado de importarme.

-¿Ali?-preguntó algo soñolienta cuando encendí la luz de la habitación para cambiarme de ropa.

-Sí, soy yo-dije de inmediato con una sonrisa-. En un minuto apago la luz.

-Bueno-susurró con la voz cargada de sueño-, que duermas bien.

-Igual tú-le dije por cortesía a la vez que sentía una extraña presión en el pecho-, si quieres mañana te llevo a conocer el bosque.

-Bueno-dijo bostezando-, duerme bien Ali, espero que mañana ya no estés triste.

" Lo dudo" pensé en mi fuero interno a la vez que me ponía el pijama para dormir aunque fuera un poco.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo n.n Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer *-*. Ojala estén bien y si quieren dejar reviews saben que son bienvenidas n.n**

**Reviews n.n**

**-Mato the Killer: Hola c: me alegro de que te guste el fic y espero que lo sigas leyendo xd. Gracias por leer y por tu review *-* ojala estes bien c: **


	6. capitulo cinco

Alice POV

Le había prometido a la niña que la llevaría a conocer el bosque ya que si no hacía algo con ella estaba segura de que me molestaría durante todo el día y por supuesto que yo no quería que eso pasara. Darle desayuno a la niña fue un verdadero dilema, ella quería comer leche con cereal pero el cereal se había acabado y solo pude cocinar huevos revueltos con un poco de beicon.

-¿A dónde iremos?-preguntó mientras yo lavaba la loza.

-Hay un claro que está cerca de un lago-respondí sonriendo-. Es muy bonito además está la casa del árbol que tenía cuando era niña.

-¡Yo siempre he querido tener una casa en un árbol!-exclamó con alegría.

-Bueno, entonces es tuya-dije maquillándome un poco los ojos.

Es muy raro como había cambiado mi estilo de vestuario en tan poco tiempo, ahora ocupaba mucho el negro pero cuando apenas había salido de casa con mi sueño de recorrer el mundo usaba faldas, vestidos y pañoletas para el cabello de muchos colores. En el fondo tal vez ya no era la misma aunque algo de la locura de los 18 aún seguía acompañándome, es decir, casi todo el mundo me conoce como la diabla y creo que eso no va a cambiar.

Grace tomó su mochila y yo la mía y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al claro. La verdad me sorprendió mucho que la vieja Elizabeth me dejara salir con la niña, se supone que soy una muy mala influencia para ella pero bueno, mientras más pronto esa señora se deje de meter en mi vida y en lo que hago mejor.

Mientras caminábamos la niña me hablaba de su madre y de lo buena que era, sentí una pequeña punzada de envidia. La verdad nunca supe si mi mamá de verdad me quería o simplemente era un estorbo. Era muy extraño que de un día para otro tus padres te hicieran elegir con cuál de ellos te quieres quedar sobre todo teniendo apenas nueve u ocho años. Pero para ser justos mi mamá me quiso hasta que llegó el momento de la decisión, obviamente la iba a elegir a ella ya que de niña una siempre cree que la madre lo es todo. Lo mismo le estaba pasando a Grace: ella cree que la mujer que le dio la vida es un ángel cuando en el fondo ni siquiera la conoció realmente.

Cuando por fin llegamos al claro nos sentamos por un momento para ver las apacibles aguas del río. Aun me seguía rondando en la cabeza lo que ella había dicho, que su madre era un ángel y esas cosas.

-¿Cómo es eso de que tu mamá es un ángel?-pregunté abrazándome un poco las rodillas.

-Mi mamá es súper linda, muy linda-respondió con expresión soñadora y sonriendo-. Tiene el cabello negro, usa tatuajes en los brazos y tiene los ojos verdes más tristes que he visto en mucho tiempo.

-Yo no soy tu mamá-respondí a la defensiva-. Yo no tengo hijos.

-Pero podrías serlo-murmuró mirándome con una cara muy tierna-, por favor. He estado buscando por años a una mamá y estoy segura de que tú eres la indicada, en el fondo mi papi cree que yo no quiero tener mamá pero eso es mentira.

-Mira te voy a explicar algo-dije lo más tranquila que pude-. Si tu papá quiere buscarte una madre sustituta él es el que tiene que escogerla no tú.

-Pero es que yo sé que mi papá y tú son la pareja ideal-suspiró sonoramente a la vez que yo enarcaba una ceja y cruzaba mis brazos-. Estoy segura de que apenas se conozcan quedaran encantado el uno por el otro así como en las películas melosas que me obliga a ver tía Rosalie.

Bufé en respuesta. Yo no había abandonado a mi hija ni a Jasper para adoptar a otras personas, lo había hecho entre otras razones para no tener una familia ni nada de eso. Sé que soy demasiado inestable emocionalmente hablando como para ser una buena madre y una esposa cariñosa. Era consciente desde que era una adolescente de que terminaría soltera… pero nunca sola o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que conocí a Jasper y se me rompió por primera y única vez el corazón.

Grace y yo pasamos casi todo el día jugando en el claro o en la casa del árbol cuando la enseñé a treparse y la limpié un poco. Esa niña realmente era simpática y me caía bien pero no me gustaba mucho eso de que me quisiera como madre adoptiva además que por lo que me contaba de su papá estaba segura de que nos llevaríamos muy mal si es que algún día nos conocíamos.

Después de cenar me preparé para irme de fiesta, no porque estuviera en casa de mi abuela y compartiera cuarto con una niñita de nueve años iba a cambiar mi forma de ser ¿o sí? Cuando ya estuve lista me escapé por la ventana y me subí a mi muy hermosa y genial moto para ir a un bar en Seattle o Port Angeles.

Encontré un bar en el centro de Seattle y decidí entrar a tomarme un trago y bailar un rato. En Forks casi no había bares y si los había ya los conocía todos porque cuando tenía 15 y mi mamá me obligaba a visitar a la vieja Elizabeth, me escapaba como siempre para buscar a chicos de mi edad o un poco mayores.

-Alice Brandon ¿eres tú?-sentí una voz familiar a mi espalda a la vez que tomaba mi piña colada. Me di vuelta y vi a una de las amigas que había hecho cuando venía a Forks: Bella Swan era una chica linda, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color chocolate y tez pálida. Pese a la distancia habíamos sido las mejores amigas durante mucho tiempo.

-Bella-sonreí mientras la abrazaba-¡tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues bien ¿y tú?-respondió ella tomándome de la mano para llevarme a su mesa-. ¿Sigues con tu sueño de recorrer el mundo?

-He estado bien ¡y por supuesto que aun quiero conocer todo el mundo! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Lo siento es que estoy emocionada por verte-dijo sonriéndome-.¿Estás sola?

-Sí-dije haciendo un puchero-, pero creo que es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada.

Bella había construido una familia con un buen chico que trabajaba en el hospital de Forks, su nombre era Edward Cullen y vivían el típico romance idílico de las películas.

Bella era una gran amiga y casi lo único bueno que tenía en Forks.

Llegué bastante tarde a la casa de mi abuela, cuando llegué me encontré con que Grace estaba profundamente dormida, era una niña adorable y muy tierna. Obviamente durante el tiempo que estaría en Forks trataría de visitarla para conservar y prolongar nuestra amistad.

**Holaa tanto tiempo xdddd perdón por lo cortito y raro del capitulo pero es que estoy de salida n.n. Gracias por leer, en el próximo capitulo será un Jasper POV. Mil gracias por leer y seguir esta historia n.n Si quieren dejar un review saben que pueden hacerlo**

**Reviews n.n**

**-Mato the Killer: hola ¿como estás? Espero que bien. Gracias por leer y por tu review *-* Me alegra de que te guste la historia y espero leerte pronto**


	7. capitulo seis

Jasper POV

Me había pasado todo el fin de semana con el teléfono en la mano. No me agradaba para nada la idea de que mi hija estuviera en casa de la señora Brandon, de hecho estuve a punto de subirme a la moto para ir a buscarla pero me acordé de las palabras de Rosalie e intente serenarme. Había hablado con Grace todas las mañanas y todas las noches pero aun así no era suficiente y no podía esperar a que llegara el domingo en la mañana.

-Oye tienes que relajarte-murmuró Rosalie el viernes por la tarde-, Grace no se ha ido para siempre volverá el domingo. Si te pones así de paranoico ahora que se fue con su abuela me pregunto qué pasará cuando la niña decida casarse

-Nada-respondí paseándome con el teléfono en la mano-porque Grace no se va a casar con nadie mientras yo esté vivo y tengo buena salud además de que mi abuelo vivió muchos años así que tengo predispuesto vivir hasta los 95 por lo menos.

-Lo que tu deberías hacer en este rato es aprovechar que Grace no está y buscarte una pareja-dijo ella mirándome con determinación-, es decir, no puedes seguir sufriendo por Alice y lo que es peor seguir amándola como hace nueve años.

-No la amo-refunfuñé intentando defenderme aunque sabía que Rose tenía razón- simplemente le guardo cariño porque es la madre de mi hija.

-Bueno entonces vamos a buscarle una nueva mamá a Grace-respondió con determinación-. Mañana en la noche iremos a un bar en Seattle y no me puedes decir que no.

La verdad era que hace años no iba a un bar, para ser más exactos desde que me enteré de que Alice estaba embarazada, ellas pasaron a ser mi prioridad ante todo pero había algo que ni aunque lo intentara no podía dejar: el cigarro. Siempre fumaba fuera de la casa para que Grace no detectara el aroma y me regañara por no cuidar mis pulmones, además debía tener cuidado de no dejar las cajetillas a su alcance ya que la última vez que encontró una en mi chaqueta me obligó a tirar todos los cigarrillos aunque estuviera nueva.

-Grace no necesita una mamá-respondí muy seguro de mí mismo- y tampoco la quiere, siempre que hablamos del tema dice que no quiere a nadie que reemplace a su verdadera madre y a decir verdad yo tampoco.

-Oye tienes que entender que ella no va a volver-dijo Rose mirándome como si fuera un niño-. Si te abandonó a la niña y a ti es porque ustedes dos no funcionaban bien como pareja, tienes que saber que aunque Alice vuelva siempre terminaran destruyéndose.

No me gustaba pensar que tal vez yo fui el causante de que Alice se fuera, en el fondo entendía que a veces peleábamos por cosas sin importancia por lo que no me extrañaba que hubiera decidido dejarme. Pero lo que realmente me dolió fue que intentara separarme de mi hija de forma definitiva, eso era algo muy difícil de perdonar sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo mucho que me costó encontrar a la niña.

Rosalie siempre pensó que yo guardaba la esperanza de que Alice volviera algún día para arreglar las cosas, en el fondo los primeros meses después de que recuperé a Grace fue así. Pensé que ella volvería e intentaríamos vivir juntos como una familia pero de a poco me fui convenciendo de que nos habíamos perdido el uno al otro para siempre y que tal vez eso era lo mejor.

Mientras hablaba con Rose mi celular comenzó a sonar indicándome que Grace me estaba llamando tal y como se lo había dicho en la mañana.

-¡Hola papi!-me saludó Grace bastante emocionada.

-Hola hija ¿cómo lo has pasado hasta ahora? ¿Me echas de menos?

-Lo he pasado súper bien-exclamó mi hija desde la otra línea-además que conocí a una amiga pero de todas formas te extraño mucho y quiero verte papi ¿Por qué no vienes mañana y te presento a mi amiga? Estoy segura de que se llevaran muy bien.

-No creo que pueda-murmuré con un deje de tristeza en la voz-, tu tía Rosalie me matará si es que no la acompañó mañana.

-Bueno-suspiró para después bostezar-, te llamaba porque Vanessa y yo queríamos desearte buenas noches y recordarte que me debes mi cuento para poder dormir.

-Claro que sí princesita-sonreí con ganas-, te prometo que el domingo apenas te pase a buscar a casa de la señora Brandon te contaré todos los cuentos que quieras, pero ahora es algo tarde y tienes que dormir. Buenas noches mi vida, sueña con los angelitos y nunca olvides que te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero mucho papi-dijo Grace riendo muy feliz-. Buenas noches, te voy a llamar mañana en la mañana.

Nos despedimos después de que mi hija y Rose hablaran de ir al centro comercial o a pasear por el parque. Aún seguía sin gustarme la idea de que mi pequeña estuviera en casa de la señora Brandon y menos lo de ir a un bar de Seattle con Rosalie, no quería conocer a nadie y no porque tuviera las esperanzas de que Alice volvería si no porque en estos momentos mi hija era la principal prioridad en mi vida.

Al otro día después de llamar a Grace para darle los buenos días me decidí ir a Seattle a comprar dos boletos en el aeropuerto para partir a Canadá en el primer vuelo del lunes. Iba a rectificar el error de haber traído a mi niña a Forks y no me importarían ni las suplicas de la señora Brandon, ni las palabras crudas de Rose y mucho menos el chantaje emocional de mi hija… bueno eso si me iba a importar pero intentaría no sucumbir a ella ni a su carita de pena tan tierna y dulce.

En la noche Rosalie me llevó prácticamente arrastrando al famoso bar, agradecí al cielo que no haya llevado a nadie que quisiera presentarme como en una cita a ciegas. En vez de eso me presentó a una señora de unos treinta o cuarenta años llamada Esme Platt quien recién había llegado a Forks.

-Bien Jasper me dijeron que tienes una hija-murmuró Esme fumando un cigarrillo-¿qué le pasó a la madre de la niña? Si ella era tan joven como tú es muy raro que hubiera muerto en el pabellón.

-No, no murió-reconocí viendo mi trago en el vaso-. Ella simplemente no existe… ¿usted tiene hijos?-decidí desviar el tema de conversación hacia otro territorio, no me gustaba la idea de desahogarme en un bar con una desconocida.

-Sí, tengo una hija-reconoció sonriendo con melancolía-, pero creo que ella no me quiere.

-¿por qué dices eso?-preguntó Rosalie sorprendida-. Es tu hija de seguro que te quiere mucho.

-Lo digo porque nunca la críe como si fuese una niña-murmuró Esme con pena-, además ya es una adulta supongo que me habrá olvidado.

-Pero se hablan ¿no?-volvió a preguntar Rose algo nerviosa.

-Hace casi diez años que no hablo con mi hija-respondió Esme mirándonos a los que dejamos de hablarnos porque yo nunca le demostré cuanto la quería y que si bien no la críe de forma amorosa y cariñosa fue siempre pensando en su bien.

Esme Platt tenía algo que me era familiar, pero no sabía que era. Por supuesto no podía decir que era como si la conociera de antes porque era la primera vez que la veía en mi vida pero había algo en su rostro que me era tremendamente conocido, un parecido con alguien a quien yo conozco muy bien pero que no podía determinar quién era.

Ese día domingo me levanté muy temprano, lo único que quería era ir a buscar a mi hija e irnos lejos para nunca volver a Forks. Desayuné lo más rápido que pude y me encaminé en dirección a la casa de la señora Brandon, la verdad esperaba que mi hija estuviera levantada porque eran casi las 8 de la mañana.

Cuando llegué vi a mi pequeña Grace jugando en la entrada llena de árboles de la gran casa, sonreí con ganas y partí a saludarla con un gran abrazo.

-¡Papi, papi te estaba esperando!-exclamó mi hija con alegría-pensé que te demorarías más pero por fin has llegado a buscarme.

-Claro que sí princesa-sonreí tomándola en brazos para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa?-preguntó riendo-¿qué sorpresa?

-Nos vamos de Forks. Sé que no te gusta y a decir la verdad a mí tampoco así que nos vamos a Canadá ¿qué te parece?

-¿Qué?-preguntó más seria y con algo de tristeza-, yo ya no me quiero ir. Conocí a una amiga y no quiero irme además que recién hemos llegado ¡es injusto!

-Grace por favor no hagas un escándalo-murmuré viendo que mi hija estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-¡No me quiero ir! ¡No quiero ir!-me gritó mientras corría dentro de la casa.

La llamé durante casi un minuto hasta que por fin me decidí a ir dentro de la casa. Caminé llamándola hasta que escuché el sonido de unas voces en el salón principal. Sin perder mucho tiempo caminé hasta allí y lo que vi me dejó prácticamente clavado en el piso.

De pie y siendo abrazada por mi hija estaba Alice con una expresión de horror y sorpresa en el rostro. Apenas me vio se volvió más pálida de lo que ya era y me observó fijamente a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que supo contener a la perfección. Nunca esperé volver a verla y menos sentirme tan atraído hacia ella. Era como si todo lo que una vez sentí volviera a latir dentro de mí con fuerza, me sentía tan confundido y sorprendido en esos momentos. No podía entender qué era lo que Alice estaba haciendo en Forks, ella siempre me dijo que nunca volvería con su familia pero al parecer al destino se le ocurrió que debíamos volver a vernos.

**Sé que quedo mal no me culpen he estado algo extraña estos días xddd pero de todas formas gracias por leer y perdón por el retraso. Espero que estén muy bien ** y nos vemos pronto ;)


	8. capitulo siete

Alice POV

Ese día domingo Grace se había levantado en especial temprano, eran casi las siete de la mañana y ya habíamos tomado desayuno y ella estaba jugando en el hermoso jardín de mi abuela.

-¿De quién es la moto que está afuera?-preguntó la niña corriendo emocionada desde el jardín.

-Es mía-respondí orgullosa y sonriendo- y es muy cara así que por favor ten cuidado.

-Claro que sí-dijo Grace sonriendo de alegría-, mi papá también tiene una moto y es como nuestro auto.

Le prometí a Grace que la llevaría a dar una vuelta en moto algún día pero que primero tenía que pedirle permiso a su papá ya que yo no quiero tener problemas con nadie. Me dolía un poco la cabeza, de seguro por los tragos que me había tomado la noche anterior pero no era nada que un buen calmante no pudiera solucionar.

Mientras Grace se iba a esperar a su papá a la entrada de la casa decidí subir a mi cuarto a escribir un poco en mi diario de vida, me sentía tan sola que ni siquiera tenía ánimos para tomar el lápiz. Quería llorar y aun no sabía por qué, tal vez era por todo el dolor que Forks representaba para mí por el hecho de que después de decidir entre mis padres no volví a ver a mi padre hasta que murió unos tres años después. Aun no entendía por qué se había muerto y lo peor de todo es que después de un tiempo lamenté haber escogido a mi madre aunque en esa época sentía que ella era la mejor mujer del mundo.

Tal vez por como crecí con mi madre yo soy como soy actualmente, aunque tampoco puedo culparla por el camino que tomé, es decir, yo elegí tomar mis cosas e irme a recorrer el mundo a los 18 años, yo elegí enamorarme de Jasper como una estúpida y yo elegí regalar a mi hijita y luego fingir que no había pasado absolutamente nada. No podía seguir engañándome a mí misma, podía mentirle al resto y decir que nunca quise a la bebé pero en el fondo de mi alma yo sé que eso no es cierto, me había mentido por nueve años diciéndome que no me importaba lo que le pudo haber pasado a la niña cuando en verdad lo único que deseaba era que ella estuviera bien y fuese feliz más de lo que lo hubiese sido viviendo con migo. En el fondo la regalé porque tenía miedo de que ella fuera como yo y cometiera los mismos errores que yo cometí además de que siendo tan inmadura como fui a los dieciocho años estaba segura de que no hubiera sido una buena madre.

Con el paso del tiempo pude cubrir mi tristeza con sonrisas y risas muy falsas, en el fondo quería convencerme a mí misma de que todo iba a ser como antes pero no fue así. Nada volvió a ser como antes ya que cada vez que pensaba en lo que había hecho la culpa me azotaba con fuerza y me derrumbaba de forma increíble. Sé que no hay razones para abandonar un hijo y que nadie se pondría en mi lugar para entenderme, pero en mi caso yo sabía que mi niña no estaría bien con migo, sabía que ella iba a terminar odiándome por ser mala y no quería cometer los mismos errores que cometió mi mamá con migo cuando era pequeña. Yo amaba a mi hija y a Jasper con toda el alma si es que tengo alma pero no quería destruir a las únicas dos personas a las que podía querer, por eso cuando se presentó la oportunidad con Agata, la mujer a la que le regalé a mi hija no lo pensé dos veces y simplemente lo hice.

Ya había llorado suficiente asi que tomé mi bolso y me dispuse a salir de la casa pero la vieja Elizabeth me detuvo en el salón principal.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-me preguntó enojada-Tienes que despedirte de la niña y no puedes salir a no ser que quieras buscar trabajo porque como vaga no te vas a quedar en mi casa.

-Yo hago lo que quiero-dije asesinándola con la mirada-y si quiero salir ahora voy a salir ahora.

-No entiendo por qué tenías que volver-me respondió mirándome con asco-. No entiendo por qué no te vas diabla, deberías irte y no volver nunca en tu maldita vida. Eres tan mala que ni siquiera te arrepientes de haber regalado a tu propia hija.

-Tú querías que yo fuera igual a ti-la acusé riendo irónicamente-pero en el fondo tú fuiste peor que yo. Empieza a entender vieja, que con migo tú estás pagando todas tus culpas.

Nos quedamos mirando por un minuto desafiándonos en silencio, pensé que iba a golpearme o algo así ya que estaba muy enojada pero nada pasó porque Grace entró corriendo rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté antes de que ella corriera a abrazarme con fuerza.

-¡No me quiero ir! ¡No me quiero ir!-sollozó con pena a la vez que me abrazaba.

-A ver no te entiendo-dije tomando sus brazos y alejándola de mi un poco para agacharme a su altura- ¿qué pasa?

-No me quiero ir-respondió algo enfadada.

-¿A dónde?-pregunté sin saber si es que no se quería ir a su casa o a otro lado.

-Lejos.

-¿y qué quieres que haga?-le pregunté antes de que volviera a abrazarme.

-Que hables con él, por favor-dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Con quién voy a hablar?

-Con mi papá.

Le sonreí por un momento antes de escuchar una voz que ya conocía. Grace me miró con la esperanza de que hablara con el hombre que ahora gritaba su nombre. Era imposible que Jasper y yo nos reencontráramos después de tantos años aun así estaba muy nerviosa, no quería creer que podía ser él pero cuando entró por la puerta más que sorprendida estaba aterrada, con la sensación de que podría desmayarme en cualquier momento.

No había que ser demasiado inteligente para saber que si Jasper era el padre de Grace yo era su mamá, no quería estar ahí , desee poder desintegrarme o que la tierra me tragara. Sabía que Jasper y yo teníamos que hablar pero no sabía que decirle, lo único que tenía claro era que estaba aterrada y con un miedo que recorría mis venas de forma rápida y vertiginosa.

Jasper y yo subimos a mi cuarto en un silencio completamente incomodo, quería llorar pero no iba a hacerlo con él tan enojado. Sabía que todo el amor y la pasión que tiempo atrás había existido entre nosotros se había convertido en odio de su parte y en el fondo lo entendía. Yo fui muy mala al dejarlo y quitarle a su hija y si la vida me hubiera dejado en su lugar yo también me odiaría.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me preguntó mirándome con odio y con su voz plagada de dolor.

-No lo sé-respondí con un hilo de voz-pero creo que me voy a ir pronto.

-¿Tú sabías que Grace era mi hija?-me miró con tanto odio en ese momento que pensé que me pondría a llorar casi de inmediato.

-No, no lo sabía-me apresuré en defenderme lo más rápido que pude-. Eso te lo juro, no supe hasta que te vi que Grace era mi hija.

-¡¿Tu hija?!-preguntó agarrándome con fuerza de los brazos y zamarreándome-¡Grace no es tu hija! ¡Tú la regalaste! no puedes decir que eres su madre cuando ni siquiera has estado cuando ella ha estado enferma, cuando era solo un bebé, ni siquiera la llevaste al colegio en su primer día de clases y no la has cuidado como yo lo he hecho ¡¿con que cara vienes y te haces llamar su madre?!

-Sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón-susurré alejándome un poco de su lado-, pero por favor déjame explicarte por qué lo hice. Estoy segura de que tú no tienes la menor idea de porque regalé a nuestra hija.

-No me interesa escucharte-respondió con el dolor presente en cada segundo-. Lo único que me interesa es que te mantengas alejada de mi hija.

-No te preocupes voy a marcharme dentro de una semana-dije reprimiendo mis lágrimas con mucho esfuerzo.

-Eso espero-tomó la mochila y la muñeca de la niña y antes de salir por la puerta agregó-: Espero no volver a verte nunca más en lo que me queda de vida.

Apenas Jasper se fue yo me derrumbé en el suelo y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, no podía creer que Grace fuera mi propia hija y que hubiera estado con ella sin siquiera saberlo. Pensé que nunca más iba a volver a ver a mi niña y odiaba la idea de tener que abandonarla de nuevo.

Seguí llorando con fuerza a la vez que recordaba el día en el que tuve que abandonar a mi bebé con la esperanza de que fuera feliz y tuviera una familia que la quisiera:

_Ese día hacía algo de calor y yo tenía puesto un vestido con estampados, estaba llorando a medida que me acercaba al lugar de encuentro con mi hija en brazos. Agata ya estaba en medio del viñedo en el que habíamos quedado, antes de llegar a ella besé a mi bebé en la mejilla a modo de despedida._

_A medida que yo lloraba le entregué a mi hijita para que la tomara en brazos. Cuando las vi juntas comencé a llorar con aun más fuerza porque sentía como mi corazón se iba rompiendo de a poco por la idea de no ver a mi niña nunca más. La niña también lloraba como si supiera que esa mujer no era su verdadera madre._

_-Cuídela-dije en medio de mi llanto desconsolado-. Cuídela mucho._

_-Claro que sí-murmuró Agata mirándome con pena-¿quieres despedirte de ella?_

_-No-sollocé sabiendo que si me la devolvía aunque fuera solo un minuto me iría con ella devuelta al departamento, devuelta con Jasper-, solamente prométame que la va a cuidar mucho._

_Agata asintió y como no había mucho que hacer ahí se fue camino a su casa dejándome completamente destrozada y llorando como si la vida se me fuese en ello._

_Cuando me sentí un poco mejor corrí a mi departamento para empacar algunas cosas y dejarle una carta a Jasper antes de que él viniera a verme a mí y a la niña, antes de partir pasé al baño y me corté mi largo cabello negro por motivos de que quería que nadie me reconociera. Al llegar al aeropuerto aun sentía el dolor en mi pecho y apenas me senté en el avión que iba camino a Ámsterdam me derrumbé y las lágrimas volvieron a mí de forma inmediata y desesperada._

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy xd Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado n.n**


	9. capitulo ocho

Alice POV

Seguí llorando por un rato hasta que me dije a mi misma que por más lágrimas que derramara no iba a solucionar absolutamente nada. Me limpié un poco la cara y comencé a revisar mi diario de vida en la parte donde narraba casi toda mi historia de amor con Jasper. Habíamos recorrido Italia juntos, pidiendo aventones a cualquier auto que pasara y bajándonos en cualquier lugar donde hubiera algo de civilización. Siempre fue así hasta que llegamos a Roma y me enteré de que tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, ahí me obligó a quedarme en mi departamento porque supuestamente viajar mucho me podría hacer daño a mí o al bebé.

A medida que iba leyendo ese diario y recordando algunas cosas que no había escrito me fui dando cuenta de que cuando tenía dieciocho era demasiado estúpida e inmadura y que además le rompí el corazón a Jasper muchas veces por ejemplo el cruel rechazo cuando me pidió matrimonio.

_-Yo no quiero un anillo, no quiero casarme-murmuré algo enfadada mientras caminábamos por las vías de una estación de trenes abandonada-, yo estoy contigo porque te amo y porque me amas no porque exista un papel firmado que nos obligue a estar juntos para siempre._

_-Yo pensé que querías que te hiciera un juramento o algo así-dijo Jasper con un evidente tono de tristeza en su voz._

_-Bueno pero yo no quiero un juramento-respondí mientras él tiraba su mochila para sentarse y fumar un rato. Suspiré un poco y me senté a su lado-¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué necesitas que yo te firme un papel para que te sientas seguro de que nuestro amor es cierto?-Él ni siquiera me miraba por lo que tomé su mentón y lo obligué a que me mirara-. Oye te estoy hablando._

_-Porque no te quiero perder. Por eso-respondió mirándome a los ojos a lo que yo reí con ironía._

_-Entonces déjame libre-le dije antes de ponerme de pie-. No me pidas que me case contigo porque no lo voy a hacer, es bien simple. Vamos._

_Comencé a caminar por la nieve pero me detuve para esperarlo. Pude notar que él estaba algo triste por mi rechazo a su propuesta pero después de un rato le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y comenzó a caminar para lanzarme una bola de nieve. Lo miré algo extrañada pero comencé a reír de inmediato para iniciar una guerra de bolas de nieve y jugar un rato en medio del largo camino que nos esperaba hasta llegar a algún lugar poblado._

Había cometido muchos errores en esa relación y por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no sabía cómo arreglar algo que no tiene perdón ni vuelta atrás.

Miré por la ventana de mi cuarto como la luz del sol iluminaba el bosque haciendo que algunas ardillas salieran a jugar de sus casitas que estaban en los árboles. Mientras miraba entretenida el juego de esos animales a los pies de la enredadera que cubría mi ventana pude notar que un taxi se estacionaba en la puerta de la entrada.

"No puede ser" me dije al momento que vi a la mujer que salía del auto. Ella era Esme Platt o mejor conocida como mi madre. Me oculté rápidamente en mi cama para fingir que dormía si es que ella quería subir a saludarme. Era muy extraño que ella viniera a Forks a visitar a mi abuela, de hecho yo no le había dicho a nadie que vendría a mi pueblo natal además de que había cortado todo tipo de contacto con la mujer que me dio la vida.

Después de casi media hora sentí unos leves golpes en mi puerta. No quería ver a mi mamá, estaba segura de que cualquier tipo de conversación sería molesto e incómodo.

-Vamos Alice, sé que estás despierta-dijo mi mamá desde el otro lado de la puerta-. No puedes dormir después de desayunar así que si sigues siendo mi hija levanta tu trasero de la cama o donde sea que lo tengas puesto y ábreme.

Me levanté un tanto molesta, si bien mi mamá no me conocía tan bien habían cosas que no había cambiado de mi desde que era una niña como lo era el tema de que después de desayunar no podía volver a dormir ni aunque lo intentara mil veces.

Abrí la puerta con resignación y desgana. Vi a mi madre que me miraba con una expresión severa en el rostro que no le había visto hace muchísimos años.

-Tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar-dijo mi mamá mirándome seriamente-. Elizabeth me explicó un poco todo ese lio de que tuviste una hija y la abandonaste pero quiero saber cada detalle de todo lo que pasó desde que te fuiste de la casa y por qué abandonaste a tu hija.

-No hay mucho que explicar-me defendí sentándome en un sillón que había en mi cuarto-. Me enamoré, tuve un bebé y lo abandoné. Fin de la historia.

-Nada de fin de la historia-exclamó mi mamá cerrando la puerta y la ventana con pestillo para que yo no pudiera escapar de esta horrible conversación-. No vamos a salir de este cuarto hasta que hablemos aunque tengamos que estar aquí todo el día y la noche.

-¿Ahora planeas escucharme?-dije enfadada y cruzándome de brazos-. No lo hiciste antes cuando era una niña ¿por qué crees que debería contarte mis problemas ahora que soy una adulta?

-Porque estoy segura de que la mayoría de tus errores son consecuencia de los míos y de que te deje muy sola desde que eras solo una niña-susurró con algo de dolor-. Sé que no puedo corregir mis errores pero por lo menos déjame aconsejarte un poco, sé que debes de estar muy confundida.

No podía mentir porque si estaba muy confundida. No sabía si lo correcto era irme lejos y no volver nunca o quedarme y ver que podía pasar. Además de que hace muchos años que no escucho un consejo de mi madre y era muy, pero muy, muy raro que ella quisiera escuchar mis problemas y ayudarme.

Procedí a contarle toda mi historia de amor con Jasper, todo desde el principio o por lo menos las partes que podía contarle a mi mamá. Le leí algunas partes de mi diario y le mostré la fotografía que nos sacamos los tres juntos el día en que a Grace y a mí nos dieron de alta en el hospital. Esme me escuchaba con atención a la vez que yo intentaba explicarle con toda claridad lo que hice con mi vida después de dejar a mi hija con Agata.

-Bien ¿y ahora que piensas hacer?-me preguntó abrazándome con la ternura que no le veía hace años.

-Irme lejos-respondí poniéndome de pie y caminando por la habitación-¿no es algo obvio?

-¿Piensas volver a abandonar a tu hija?-me preguntó con seriedad- ¿No crees que es lo más cobarde que podrías hacer?

-Pues aprendí de la mejor maestra-dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. ¿o se te olvida que me dejabas sola en medio de la noche y te ibas a quizás donde cuando solamente era una niña? Me diste un gran ejemplo de cómo ser una buena madre. En verdad te felicito hiciste un buen trabajo con migo.

-Mira sé que no fui ni de lejos una buena madre pero todo eso lo hice por ti. Por lo menos así aprendiste a cuidarte sola y a no depender de nadie.

-¡Por eso abandoné a Grace!-le grité mirándola con furia a los ojos-¡Porque con suerte sabía cuidarme a mí misma y no meterme en problemas! ¿Cómo crees que iba a cuidar a un bebé que depende de mí para todo si tú me dejaste prácticamente sola toda mi vida? Yo no quería ser como tú y sabía que esa era la única posibilidad. Yo no quería que mi hija fuera tan infeliz con migo como lo fui yo contigo.

Mamá me quedó mirando sorprendida. Sabía que ella estaba triste pero ¿qué hay de mí? Yo también lo estaba y por fin después de tantos años le decía lo que solo mi diario y yo sabíamos. No podía seguir mirándola a los ojos y ver que estaba a punto de llorar porque había sido muy cruel con ella pero por alguna razón me encontraba entre el límite de la culpabilidad y la indiferencia. La miré una última vez con creo que fue lastima y me fui a forzar la puerta para salir de esa casa que me estaba ahogando de a poco.

**Bueno perdón por el retraso y lo corto del capítulo :/ trataré de actualizar pronto y gracias por leer c:**

**Reviews n.n**

**-Shal198303: hola c: espero que estés bien y me alegra de que te guste el fic. Bueno la verdad es que esa sensación entre pena y algo de coraje quería lograr con Alice. En cierto modo es algo difícil entenderla pero he intentado ponerme en su lugar y en la posición que tomará cuando se sepan otras cosas de su pasado. Bueno yo también espero que Jasper le dé una pequeña oportunidad de explicarle las cosas aunque lo veo difícil… Bueno un abrazo gigante y espero que nos leamos pronto ;)**


End file.
